Trapped
by Bloodmoon-queen
Summary: Daisuke has had a crush on Satoshi for a very long time so what happens when there are suddenly locked in the art room after everyone else has gone home.


_Daisuke has a huge crush on Satoshi so what happened when then end up locked in the art room after everyone else went home **WARNING!** **this is Rated: M** do to lemon, and guy on guy action. don't like dont read. you've been warned. _

* * *

**ME: well here it is my first ever one-shot**

**Daisuke:*gulp* i have a feeling this is going to be um intresting**

**ME: hehehe **

**Satoshi: i'm sure it wont be that bad.**

**Dark: ... i wouldn't bet on that Satoshi**

**Satoshi: o.o *gulp***

**Me: i do not own D.N. Angel**

* * *

"Niwa! Niwa!" Riku shouted while shaking him awake. Daisuke finally wakes up and glances at Riku. "oh Miss. Harada is class over" he said with a yawn. "you know Niwa you really should get more sleep at night then maybe you wouldn't be failing this class" Riku said. 'I wish I could' Daisuke thought. "oh hey Niwa what are you still doing in here don't you have to go clean the art room today" Risa asked. "oh no I forgot, I better go, thank you for waking me" he called as he raced out the door.

As Daisuke enters the art room he notices that it was already cleaned up. "huh that's odd" then turns to leave and runs right into Satoshi. "oh gomen Hiwatari-sama" he said nervously. The blue haired boy smiled slightly. "hello Niwa-san, your are here late everyone else has already gone home" the boy spoke. " oh um well I was suppose to clean the art room but I feel asleep and by time I got here it was already cleaned" Daisuke rambled nervously.

(Daisuke why are you always so shy around him)

(w-what no I'm not)

"Niwa-san did you hear me, I asked if you needed a ride home". n-no I-it's alright I- I can walk" Daisuke stammered.

(right. *rolls eyes* your not shy at all.)

(SHUT UP DARK) he snapped in his head.

"you sure you don't want a ride" the boy asked again. To be honest he did but only because he'd be able to spend more time with Satoshi but he knew that the temptation would kill him. He had a crush on the boy since he first laid eyes on the beautiful blue haired boy. Daisuke gulped "I-I'm sure, b-besides I have a few things to do before I go home" Daisuke lied. The blue haired boy knew he was lying but didn't know why so he pushed to find out. The blue hair boy took a step closer to Daisuke and saw the short Red haired boy shiver and forces a smile. "well I s-should b-be g-going now" he said as he tried to walk past Satoshi but was stopped when the boy grabbed his wrist. "why are you always so nervous around me Niwa-san" he asked. Daisuke gulped and turned to once again face the blue haired temptation.

(busted Dai-Chan, you like Satoshi) Dark said teasingly.

(shut up Dark so what if I like him) he retorted and he felt himself blush which did not go unnoticed by the blue hair genus.

"I'm not nervous" Daisuke said trying not to stutter.

(liar) dark commented

(SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP DARK!) Daisuke snapped again.

"if your nervous because of Krad he is asleep so he wont come out" the boy said trying to put the other boy at ease. Daisuke nodded and smiled slightly, that is until they both heard the click of the art room door locking in place.

(*chuckles* well Dai-Chan looks like fate as intervened)

(this is bad, real bad) he said.

(oh please, your locked in a room for the whole night with the guy you've had a thing for, for years. Dai-Chan this is your lucky day) dark said with a cocky smirk.

"how d-did t-t-the door lock itself" Daisuke stammered. The other boy just shrugged "I don't know but like I said the whole school is empty meaning we wont be let out until tomorrow" he stated matter-of-factly. "Hiwatari-sama how can you be so calm about this" Daisuke asked still all to aware that the blue haired boy still had a hold of his wrist. "because Niwa-san it's not like we are trapped hear forever just the night" he said simply. Only just realizing he still hand a hold on Daisuke's wrist and released it.

(dark what do I do) Daisuke wined.

(try to find out if he likes you) dark said with an amused chuckle.

(you know your getting away to much amusement from this dark and I don't even know how to find out if he likes me) Daisuke said hopelessly.

(kiss him) dark said simply.

(w-w-what I can't do that, he'd so hate me and reject me and Krad would kill me) Daisuke wined.

(don't be so over dramatic Niwa-Chan just do it) dark said laughing.

"let me guess Dark is talking to you" the blue haired boy said. Daisuke nodded and frowned, clearly annoyed with his other half. "what he say that's got you so annoyed?" Satoshi asked amused.

"n-nothing" he responded nervously. Satoshi hated to admit it but the boy in front of him looked damn sexy when he was nervous. He had a burning desire to kiss the boy but didn't want to scare him.

(if you don't do something to let him know you like him, I will) Dark threatened.

(f-fine just go away, I'll do it) he finally gave in.

"H-Hiwatari…" he started but was cut off by Satoshi. "you can call me Satoshi Niwa-san" he said. "o-ok S-Satoshi you can call me Daisuke I-if y-you w-want" he stammered. "ok Daisuke what is it" Satoshi asked. Daisuke blushed violently when Satoshi spoke his name. he swallowed nervously "c-can y-you c-close y-your e-eyes p-please" he asked. The blue haired boy looked at him confused for the moment then complied. Daisuke took a deep breath and kissed the blue haired boy quickly and gently on the lip.

Satoshi was startled by the action and was speechless at first. Daisuke took the silent as a bad thing and tried to hold back tears. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Satoshi. I-I just…" Daisuke was suddenly cut off when Satoshi pulled him into another kiss. Satoshi licked Daisuke's bottom lip asking to enter which Daisuke was all to happy to comply with. As the kiss deepen Daisuke felt Satoshi's hand's glide down his back and start groping his ass causing him to let out a small moan. Satoshi saw this as a sighed that touching was ok and he would pull away. Satoshi finally broke off the kiss so they took take a breath the he started kissing and nipping at the other boys neck cause moan moans to escape. Daisuke tilled his head giving Satoshi more room. He gasped when he suddenly felt Satoshi grind his hips against his own. Satoshi smirked and did it again earning another gasp and slight moan from Daisuke. He slip his under Daisuke's shirt causing him to gasp. He slipped the shirt off his partner. "S-Satoshi?" Daisuke began. "shhhh I'll take good care of you ok. Don't worry" Satoshi said meaningfully. Daisuke nodded and then Satoshi removed Daisuke's pants then slid down kissing his neck then chest stopping to play with his lovers nipples licking and softly nipping at them making Daisuke moan and shiver in pleasure. He then slid farther down and pulled down the boy's boxers earning a gasp from his lover. He the gently rubbed the boys member making Daisuke moan more. He then licked the head making Daisuke gasp in surprise and pleasure. He then took the boy's member completely in his mouth and sucked and licked making his lover moan loudly. "S-Satoshi" Daisuke moan. He was shocked that thing had gone this far already but it felt right he wanted to belong to the blue haired boy he had secretly loved for so long. "S-Satoshi I-I'm g-going t-to….SATOSHI!" he screamed as he came in the boy's mouth who then swallowed all of it and smiled. Satoish the rose from his knees and whispered in his lover's ear "do you want me to take you my Daisuke" he asked seductively, his voice laced with lust. All Daisuke could manage was a slight nod and he was laid down on the floor with Satoshi on top of him. He was already hard again but got harder as he watch Satoshi remove his clothing. Satoshi saw Daisuke watching him hungrily with lust filled eyes. After he was completely undressed he put three fingers in Dai's mouth. "suck" Dai complied and after Satoshi was satisfied he removed them and put one at the boys entrance. "now relax or it'll hurt more ok" the boy nodded and Satoshi slow push a finger into the boy. He moved slowly ad watch as his lover got use to it then added another making him wince which quickly turned into a moan when Satoshi hit his weak spot. He quickly added a third being sure to get his weak point. "Satoshi stop teasing" the boy moaned arching his back a bit. Satoshi smile and pulled his fingers out*earning a whimper from the boy writhing beneath him he then positioned himself at the boys entrance and slowly pushed into him. Daisuke whimpered from the pain. Satoshi stop when he was all the way in to give his lover time to against to his size. "m-Move P-Please" Daisuke said bucking his hips slightly. Satoshi nodded and because to move slowly at first but the moan the boy under him moaned and writhed the more he felt his control slipping and he began to pound into him fast and hard hitting his lovers weak spot every time, making the moan scream in pleasure. Daisuke clawed at the other boys back and moved in time with his thrusts. Satoshi could feel himself getting closer to climax so he started pumping his lovers member fast and hard. "S-Satoshi! I-I c-cant last much longer" he screamed in pleasure. Satoshi picked up speed and went deeper and harder into his lover. "SATOSHI!" Daisuke screamed as he came all over his and Satoshi's Stomach. The walls of his passage tighten unbearably around Satoshi's member cause him to pour his hot seed deep into his lover. He then pulled out and pulled his new lover into his arms and they both promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Satoshi:... um wow**

**Daisuke:*blushes* it wasn't that bad**

**Dark: um Dai you have a hard on, so do you Satoshi.**

**Daisuke/Satoshi: *blushes deeper red and covers there groins.**

**Me/Dark: *laughs our asses off.**

**Me: please review and if you have any requests for furure fanfics let me know.**

**Dark: hey were did thoughs two go *noise can be heard from the room next to mine***

**Me/Dark: don't want to know *shutters***


End file.
